


A Revolutionary Girl Utena Fractured Fairy Tale.

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, but the princess ends up saving your bacon, when you go to rescue a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: When a noble hero rides to save a princess locked in the tower, he usually doesn't need any help.  Thank goodness Prince Miki has the help of his Princess Juri, or else neither would get out of this mess!





	A Revolutionary Girl Utena Fractured Fairy Tale.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Once upon a time, there was a princess imprisoned in a tall tower. Her name was Princess Juri Arisugawa, and like all princesses in her predicament, she was given nothing to do but to await her rescue. She did not do nothing of course; her room in the tower, while not equipped with anything that would let her break free, did have a wide variety of books. Her captors believed that this measure would keep her occupied and thus keep her from attempting to escape; not that they believed she ever could escape on her own of course, she was a princess after all, but the less trouble they faced on that count the better. Juri herself grew uninterested in the rescue attempts that various knights, princes, and even farmboys attempted on her behalf; to a one they were an egocentric lot who saw her rescue as a means to advance their station in life. She gave them a quick glance at their arrival, then returned to their books while they screamed from the various traps, monsters, and the dragon that barred their way.

Another day came, and Juri could hear that the tower's defenses were on alert; another would be hero was on his way and would be cut down like all the rest. “I swear by Princess Juri's shining light, I will rescue her!” Juri put her book down and rushed to the window; the voice was high, much higher than any of the others had been. She looked down from her tower and saw the speaker up on the hill. Her expression dropped. He was a boy, a boy more than pretty enough to be a girl, but a boy all the same. He was...much smaller than the others had been, the youngest and most slender of them all. Surely he was but a squire practicing lines for when the next applicant tried? No, he was no squire; he was riding the horse, he was riding it down the hill and to the tower! Juri looked out the tower window, her long orange curls caught the wind. She watched the boy avoid the monsters, but unbeknownst to him he was heading right for a dangerous pit-trap with poisoned spikes at the bottom.

“To your right, now!” Juri shouted and her voice carried down from the tower. The defenders paused, but Miki pulled the horses reins and dashed to the right! A second later, “Now your left!” Juri commanded and the boy obeyed, and so he lived where others had died. Of course, he could not run and dodge forever; he reached the gates to the tower itself, where an ogre stood guard. It was a cruel creature with hideous tangled green hair over his face, and a club bigger than the boy who dared challenge it.

The boy drew his sword, his hand shook. He was close enough now that Juri could see his eyes; even from up on the tower, she saw the uncertainty that filled him, and the wavering determination that struggled against that. The ogre swung his club and killed the horse, the boy leaped away and stumbled back. The ogre laughed and stomped his way to the boy. “Duck!” Juri shouted, and as before the boy listened and did as told. The ogre did not take the boy's head. “Dash!” The boy ran straight forward, he passed through the ogre's legs before he knew it. “STRIKE!” The boy twisted in place and thrust his sword into the base of the ogre's spine; it was not a killing blow, but it defeated the ogre all the same. The boy stared down at his hands, then up the tower at the princess. His face turned red, and then the gates broke down; the red dragon hungered for fresh meat!

Juri stood in the window frame now; it was far too high up for her to jump down so there were no bars. The dragon's roar and its fire were too loud, her voice could not reach the boy. The boy scrambled about here and there, he lived longer than any of the others that had been killed by the dragon, but he would face their fate all the same. Unless something different happened. The dragon beat its wings and rose up in the air, it would fill the whole courtyard with fire all at once, the boy could not dodge then. It flew and reached the peak and drew its head back.

Juri jumped! She landed on the dragon's head and wrapped her arms around its mouth! Its jaws could close with force enough to crush stone, but opening them was another story! The dragon fumbled, nothing in its life had prepared it for this, it fell back down on the ground. The boy stared reverently at Juri. “Attack its underbelly, before it throws me off!”

“Yes Princess Juri!” Their first conversation. Miki ran up to the beast and cut its belly open! Heat spilled out, and soon the dragon was cold, lifeless. The remaining monsters, goblins and the like, stared at the two.

“Are you all right...” Princess Juri extended her hand to the blue haired boy. His clothes were regal once, but stained irreparably now.

“Prince Miki Kaoru.” The boy gulped, his face was a deeper red than the dragon's scales. “I do not suppose that you might...”

Princess Juri picked Miki up; she was much taller than him, stronger too, and without his horse his legs would not be long enough to see his escape from this rescue. “I don't know quite yet, but you are the first to make me want to help in my own rescue.”

Miki fainted in Juri's arms. She ran past the goblins, her dress got torn here and there as the slathering brutes clawed at her, but she escaped all the same. And so it was that Princess Juri returned to her kingdom with Prince Miki. What happened next, is a story for another time.


End file.
